Where The Music Takes Me
by ShamelessSpocker
Summary: Wherein I succumb to the evil that is the meme prompt. Un-beta'd, reposted from my LJ account.


I do not own Star Trek. Praise be to Gene Roddenberry for creating such a glorious world and its beautiful people. Thanks to J.J. Abrams and team for giving us a new look at our friends. And I don't own the songs, either. All artists should be thanked for sharing their gifts with us.

I found this meme prompt on an LJ journal, and decided to try it.

"DA Music Meme For Writers:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs, either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist."

And here it is in all its glory:

* * *

Kirk/Spock (either TOS or Abramsverse)

1. Bent—Matchbox Twenty

Kirk slumped his head against the wall and sighed. God, he hated fighting with Spock, but sometimes it was the only way to get his point across.

"Look, I'm just saying I have to go on this away team. I appreciate you being worried about me--"

"I am not worried--" Spock interjected.

"Yeah, I know, it's a human thing you so viciously avoid doing. Anyway, as I was saying, I appreciate you trying to follow regs by protecting your captain, but I'm telling you to back off. That's an order." He wanted to smack himself; it had come out more forcefully than he intended.

Spock glared at him for a moment longer, then felt his shields buckle and all his calm evaporate. "If something were to happen to you, I would not know what to do," he whispered.

Kirk came up to him cautiously. "I know." He reached out and took his hand. "I love you too." A quick peck on the cheek and he was gone.

2. People Are Strange—The Doors

Spock walked through the streets of New Vulcan, trying his best to ignore the glances of the other Vulcans passing him. Was it because he was in uniform, or was it just because he was that insolent half-breed who had dared to walk away from the VSA? He shoved the analysis aside for another time, and caught a glimpse of his bond-mate ahead.

"Captain!"

3. All The Things She Said—t.A.T.u.

Spock sat in his quarters, trembling slightly from the shock of it all. Though the captain had left 8.3 minutes ago, he could still feel his presence in the room, and his words echoed in his mind.

"_Spock, I don't know how else to tell you, so I'm just gonna blurt it out. I'm in love with you."_

He couldn't stop seeing the vulnerability in the other man's eyes, and even more disturbing was the fac that he had felt…happy…about this unexpected turn of events. He had been trying to ignore the subtle draw of his captain, the easiness of their friendship. Was it possible he was wrong to do so?

4. Star Trek: Voyager (theme)

Watching the stars as they streaked by at warp speed never failed to delight Jim Kirk. Standing alone, in the observation room, he felt as if he could reach out and touch them. Such beauty….

He heard a quiet step approach, and then Spock was beside him. Spock reached two fingers out gently.

"Come to bed, T'hy'la. It is late."

5. I'm So Excited—The Pointer Sisters

Jim was more than ready for the part, and now that it was in full swing he felt better than he ever had. The rec room had been converted into a dance floor, and now some really kickin' old Terran music was playing. 'I'm So Excited' was the name of the song, and he was having the time of his life moving to the groove. He flashed his patented 'aren't-I-wonderful' smile at the ensign dancing with him, and turned to dance with the figure behind him. Whoever it was, she didn't seem to be moving too much, and he decided he was going to change that.

Did he say 'she'? As he turned around he was confronted by his first officer, dressed impeccably in all black, his eyes drilling into Kirk's own. As they began moving together as if in silent communication, the other crew members began backing away. The chemistry between the captain and first officer was powerful.

6. Trail of Tears—Clannad

Spock walked down the hall, away from the make-shift quarters the rescued Council of Elders from Vulcan were using. He felt his heart thudding dully in his side, and his eyes burned as if he had been through some sort of smoke. Belatedly, he realized he was about to cry. Desperate to not be seen in this condition but too overwhelmed to make it to his own quarters, he ducked into an unused lab. Locking the door behind him by voice command, he slid down to the floor and began to shake as the precious liquid fell from his eyes.

Vulcan. Almost six billion inhabitants, gone. It hurt, when the psychic screams burst through as the planet caved in on itself. But it was not for the majority that he was hurting so badly.

_Mother—_

A sob broke free, wrenched from his throat. Overcome, he began to cry aloud. Gods, he hurt so bad.

There was a tapping at the door, and he heard the captain call out, "Hey, you okay in there?" He couldn't answer. Finally, Kirk overrode his lock.

Stepping in, he wrapped his arms around the Vulcan. "Shhhh, I'm here now."

7. Bohemian Rhapsody—Queen

Kirk, having run out of insults and curses to hurl at his captors, finally stopped struggling against his bonds and took a deep breath. Damn it, he hadn't meant to kill their leader or whatever the hell it was, the thing had jumped up from behind a rock and shot at them! One security guard down, Kirk did what he thought was right at the time—he shot first, figuring he'd have time to ask questions later. How wrong he had been.

Uhura had been there, and after finally getting through to one of the inhabitants, had informed the landing party that their valiant captain had just shot the highest ranking religious figure on the planet. As punishment, he would be summarily executed. The crew watched in horror as James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise laid down his weapon, raised his hands, and walked into their custody willingly.

Outside, he became aware of a voice raised in protest. Although he had told his crew not to interfere—God knew they'd done enough of that already—someone was trying anyway.

"I will not leave him behind." It was Spock. Jim closed his eyes and smiled. Trust your first officer to never obey your orders.

8. Nights In White Satin—The Moody Blues

Jim Kirk sipped his brandy and watched the lights twinkle across the bay. He had sworn he wasn't going to get all moody and drunk tonight, but that's the problem with promises—sometimes you had to break them.

He turned and looked over at his shelves in the living room. They were decorated with various mementos from his career. But it was one that always tore his heart out. It was the one where he was laughing at something Spock had just said, though he couldn't remember what now. He could see how happy he had been, and even a casual observer could've caught the glimmer of amusement in Spock's eyes.

_I loved him so much,_ he mused. _And now he's gone. Forever._ He cleared his throat and took another swig of his drink. Somehow, keeping his true feelings of love from Spock had always seemed right. Then came Khan, and that promise of tomorrow had been ripped away. Watching Spock die, he had wanted to scream out his love and devotion, he wanted to save him, and if he couldn't he almost wanted to die rather than live without him. But he didn't do anything, other than give a beautiful eulogy and return home.

If he had it to do over, he would've told him. He would have told him and then held him in his arms and never let go.

9. May It Be (Fellowship of the Rings)—Enya

Spock stood outside of his captain's new quarters, unusually hesitant. He didn't want to bother him off-duty, but he had noticed that the young man had become more and more distant in the past few days. Telling himself it was only out of duty that he felt concerned, he gathered his courage and pressed the buzzer.

"mmph…come…"

Spock stepped into the room and saw Jim half-staggering out of his bed. Immediately, he began to back towards the door. "Forgive me, Captain, I did not mean to intrude."

Kirk shook his head. "Nah. What's up?"

10. No News—Lonestar

Kirk paced his office, then turned and jabbed at the screen again. Still no answer. Had Spock gotten his message? Of all the things he expected to happen after accepting the promotion to Admiral, Spock running off to sulk on Vulcan wasn't one of them.

He thought back to their last conversation. Sure, Spock had seemed upset about the news, but to just leave and not return? How juvenile can you get? He'd sent messages to Spock's parents on Vulcan, but they weren't getting involved. Perfect.

* * *

There it is, in all its glory. I must warn you, my plot Tribble feeds excessively on music. I was a music major in college. Blame it on that, if you must. To my readers, I thank you for your attention and hope you understand my current story is taking a bit. I will post it as soon as it's done.


End file.
